When Lessons Pay Off
by KelsWinchester
Summary: Dean's been attempting to teach Castiel to dirty talk and Roleplay for some time now, after blood, sweat and tears, does his patience with the angel finally pay off? R&R!


Roleplay and dirty talking was something Dean Winchester was finding very hard to teach his recent lover, Castiel, to grasp. He'd tried everything, even resulting in watching porn, sitting with the angel and pointing out stuff he should be doing, but the angel just tilted his head and turned to the hunter asking why the girl had been a bad girl and the man was treating her in such a way.

Dean found it funny at first since he always found Cas' sex inexperience hilarious but he had been wanting to do this for so long that he was determined to teach Cas and finally use it in the bedroom.

It took 3 months and way too many laughs and arguments on the way, with a mostly sexually frustrated Dean. But the hunter found the one night that it finally started to pay off.

—-

"Hey Cas I'm back… woah." Dean entered the motel by himself, after hushing Sam off for some predicted alone time with Cas, to see Cas sat at the motel table, his trench coat laid where else and glasses placed carefully on his face. "Cas?"

"That's Professor to you, Mr. Winchester." Cas called out in his gruff voice, looking up from the table as if he was marking essay papers. Dean had to fight back a grin that was trying to stretch across his face so hard and the unimaginable thoughts he wanted to do to Cas with those smart glasses on.

"Sorry, Prof." Dean replied as he sat himself across from Cas but the angel slammed his hands on the table and stood up, moving himself behind Dean, his body bending over so his lips were near the hunters ear.

"Dean Winchester." Castiel whispered, Dean felt the hot breath run along the skin of his ear and cheek, sending a shiver down his spine. "You've been failing my classes for weeks now and I'm not having any of it anymore." Cas pulled on Dean's short hair and angled his head and hissed at the harshness of the angels tug.

"And what ya' gonna do about it Professor?" Dean asked through gritted teeth and a small side smirk, seeing Cas' face not even respond, his face serious and deadpanned. Cas moved his free hand to cup Dean's jaw and turn his head so he was looking directly into Cas' fierce blue eyes.

"I'm going to punish you for your failures." The angel whispered again, that soft and yet authoritative tone heading straight to Dean's groin.

"Fuck…" Dean quietly groaned out before feeling another hard tug on his hair and fingers from his jaw moving to his mouth.

"I'll have none of that_ dirty_ mouth from you Winchester." Castiel growled out as he shoved his fingers into Dean's mouth, feeling the hunters tongue instantly react, covering them.

"You know what I'm going to do to you?" Dean responded slowly with a weak shaking of his head, his hands already palming his hard-on through his jeans. Dean suddenly felt the absence of the hand grabbing his hair and a movement of fabric behind him and the fingers from his mouth leaving soon after. "Now, we can't have you doing that can we?"

Dean watched as Cas reached around and grabbed his hands away from trying to pleasure himself and them being forced behind the chair, before being tied with the angels blue tie.

"Much better." The angel sighed sadistically and returned his fingers into the younger mans mouth, the groan from him missing his hands on his crotch already. "Now where was I Mr. Winchester? Ah yes. What I'm going to do to you." Castiel leaned in a little further, his lips brushing the skin of the ear.

"I'm going to tease you until you can't take anymore, I'm going to suck off that cute little cock of yours until you'll be screaming my name and begging me for more, only to stop just when you need it most and unable to do anything with your greedy hands tied away from me." Dean couldn't help but wriggle from Cas' words, it was strange, almost alien to hear Cas speak such dirty language but his mind and his dick was enjoying it to no extent.

"Then I'll bend you over the desk where your tight hole will be crying out for my cock to pound you straight into next week. I'll fuck you so hard Dean Winchester you won't be able to sit down for days. I'll come all over that pretty face of yours and watch you lick away my seed from those model lips." The angel hissed, the light touch of his chapped lips sending small shocks through Dean's system. "And when I make you come so hard, when I make you… _if_ I let you, you'll be seeing stars for hours."

Dean groaned deeply and felt his cock straining so hard against his jeans right now it would be obvious to the whole world at the moment. The slight curl of the angels lips let Dean know he was enjoying his just as much as he was and was probably just as hard in his slacks as he is in his jeans.

Cas removed his fingers from the hunters mouth and lifted up his shirt with the other hand, the saliva covered fingers running over already hard nipples. Dean hissed and bucked up at the sudden touch, only to get nothing but air, craving some friction and freedom from his pants. Cas chuckled lowly and pinched a nipple making Dean hiss louder.

"So my student is a little slut?" Cas moved himself to stand in front of Dean at last, his hands folded but the outline of his erection standing out through his trousers. The angel slowly got down onto his knees and parted Dean's legs, pushing his thighs gently. "What do you want?"

Dean gazed down at Cas, the blood from his head mostly rushing down to his cock, feeling slightly lightheaded. The older man tilted his head and scraped his fingers over the bulge in Dean's jeans, creating a reaction immediately.

"Well, Winchester? What do you want?" Cas raised his voice when asking the second time, as if he was demanding an answer. Dean grumbled and Cas scraped his fingers over again, more harshly this time. "I can't hear you."

"I said, just suck my _fucking_ cock!" Dean snapped out, Cas sat back and shook his head, like he was disappointed as he pushed his glasses back up to their original place. Dean smirked to himself inside of his head, _the old rebellious student routine_, _just like I was back then_.

"I'm sorry, I don't suck cock's of ill-mannered students." Cas said in a calm tone, his hand sneakily undoing the buttons on his trousers, feeling some relief on his own cock.

"Please, Professor Castiel. _Blow me_." The angel smirked slightly and pressed his lips softly on the bulge in Dean's jeans whilst his hands smoothly undid the jean buttons like he had done this so many times before, which he has. Dean automatically bucked up slightly and attempted to tug at his tied wrists, just for them to barely budge.

"Patience." Cas whispered as he pulled down the other mans jeans and taking a moment to appreciate how hard Dean was in his boxers, small spots of precum leaking through his boxers already. "What an eager boy. Such a slut for leaking just from my words and a bit of nipple play."

Cas smirked and pulled the grey boxers down to where the jeans were and watched the erection curl around to Dean's stomach, the head red and thinly layered in his precum.

Cas took attention to it straight away, his nimble fingers grabbing the base of the cock and pushing the head to his lips, kissing it lightly and his tongue flicking along the top, teasing the hunter as he tried to resist the urge to buck his hips up again. The angel widened his mouth and went down, taking him all in one go until he felt the tip his the back of his throat.

"_FUCK._" Dean cried the urge to buck up took over as he fucked himself into Cas' mouth and groaned loudly. Cas hissed and pulled his mouth off, gripping the base tighter until he saw Dean grimace from slight pain.

"Such an impatient boy, just for that, I'm cutting you off." Cas said in another sadistic tone as he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a cock ring, slipping it onto Dean's cock and seeing the hunter's eyes widen like he wanted to cry out at him but just bit his lip instead, nearly drawing blood. "That's what you get."

Cas pushed himself back onto his feet and slipped himself from his trousers and boxers, a small sigh of pleasure when his own cock was finally free. He moved himself with one leg either side of Dean's hips and pressed the tip of his cock to Dean's naturally pouted lips.

"Suck it with those beautiful whore lips of yours." The angel whispered as he watched Dean's lips part slightly and shoved himself into the hunters mouth fully, gripping onto Dean's hair and holding his head in place.

"Not even a gag reflex, shows how much of a real slut you were meant to be." Cas fucked himself into Dean's mouth moaning and hissing as he felt Dean's tongue run on the underside of his dick, hitting every point perfectly. "_Shit_…"

Cas pulled himself out of Dean's mouth and let go of his hair before ruffling his own dark messy hair and sliding off the glasses to put them down.

"Fuck, Prof. keep them on." Dean begged, the discomfort of his ringed dick making him writhe in the seat. "Take the ring off, please, fuck, _please_ Professor Castiel." The hunter begged again but Cas just slipped the glasses back on and shook his head.

"You've been a bad student, and I'm teaching you a lesson." He replied as he moved himself behind Dean and lifting his tied hands up so the younger man could move more. "Stand." Cas demanded, Dean stood straight away and felt his tied hands fall to his back again, no sign of freedom yet. Dean felt his legs shaking slightly, the pent of release building inside of him sending his leg muscles crazy.

Without any warning Cas pushed Dean forward into the table, bending his over and holding Dean's head down to the table top. Dean groaned from the table hitting his stomach and felt Cas grind against his hole, teasing him again.

"Now for the final stage of the punishment." Cas chimed out, he leaned sideways and grabbed a bottle of lube that was on the table when Dean walked in and poured some onto his cock and Dean's hole. He let go of Deans head and messaged the lube down his dick and then moved his finger straight into Dean's ass.

"Sh-Shit!" Dean gasped as the coldness of the lube shocked him, Cas didn't mess around and teased in another two fingers, pushing them in and out with a speed and stretching him enough to Cas' satisfaction.

"Hmm~" Cas hummed as he lined himself up and pushed the head of his cock against Dean's pulsating hole before pushing in slowly, Dean slowly sucking him in deeper. "Not only is your mouth a slut but your ass is too, look at it, sucking me in like a right fucking whore." Cas smirked and pushed himself as deep as he could go and paused for a moment.

"Pro-Professor…" Dean whispered as he attempted to move himself on Cas' cock but the angels sudden tight grip on his hips stopped him from moving.

"Yes?" Cas calmly asked as he watched Dean wriggle under all the teasing done to him.

"Move… please…"

"Only if you admit you're a cock slut." Cas smirked and saw Dean turned his head a little and parted his lips.

"F-Fine… I'm a cock _**SLUT**_!" Dean screamed the last word as Cas move out and slammed himself back in so quick that the hunter didn't even register the movement.

"Good student." Cas whispered and picked up his own speed, slamming himself into Dean more and more each time he pulled out, knowing he did the younger mans prostate every time Dean cried out in pleasure.

"Cas—- Cas please, _fuck_, _please_, untie my hands, let me fucking touch myself…" Dean felt tears building up in his eyes, the release wanted to badly and his hands trying to tear from the tight knot around his hands but his body not having the strength to break from it.

"Excuse… me…?" Cas panted out as he felt his own orgasm building up the more he fucked into the hunter.

"Professor, fucking, Dear _God_!" Dean cried out as he leaned his face onto the table, pants and grunt leaving his lips as soon as he even noticed them coming. "I _need_… to come, God, fucking—- _shit_!" Cas felt himself drawing nearer to the edge with the desperation and need in Dean's voice. He pulled himself out quickly and forced Dean onto his knees, cupping the man's jaw in his shaking hand.

"It's all… part of the punishment… Winchester." Cas bit down onto his lip as he felt streams of come spill out over Dean's face and his pants quickening as he came. "Fuck…"

"_Professor_." Dean rasped out, his body curling over from the ache in his cock, feeling like he was going to explode inwards or something if he didn't get his hands around it, his tongue flicked out, catching the angelic taste of Cas' come over his lips.

Cas moved behind Dean and undid the knot, watching Dean's hands move desperately around to his cock, the ring flying off somewhere and his hand furiously fisting at his cock. The grunts growing the closer he got and felt the wash of relief and euphoria as he came, sheets of flashing white sheeting his eyes from the strength of his orgasm.

"Dear fucking… _God_." Dean whispered as he felt his body go limp and Cas automatically holding his body up and pulling him to his feet. Dean groaned from the lack of strength and his body still getting over that mind blowing sex, his muscles shaking harshly.

Cas collapsed them both onto the bed and wiped Dean's face with his shirt, both of them still catching their breaths. Dean wrapped himself up in Cas and smirked, his jade green eyes staring straight into Cas' wide blues.

"What grade do I get now Prof?" Asked Dean, Cas chuckled lightly and kissed Dean on the lips lightly before holding the hunter close to his body for him to sleep.

"Grade A, Mr. Winchester."

They both agreed on the fact that the lessons paid off in more ways that one.


End file.
